Monster Allergy
Monster Allergy (TV series) Monster Allergy is a 2005 animated television series, jointly produced by Rainbow S.p.A., Futurikon, RAI Fiction and ZDF.4 Being a work based on a Disney comic of the same name, the series broadcast on either Disney Channel or Toon Disney worldwide, except United States where the Kids' WB and Cartoon Network broadcast the show, and Pakistan, The Netherlands and Flanders was where Nickelodeon aired it.5 Plot Monster Allergy is based on the international best-selling comic book series of the same name. The series follows 12-year-old Ezekiel Zick (called Zick) who suffers from all sorts of allergies (though people call that an excuse) and discovers that he has the ability to see the invisible monsters that live among us. Along with help of his best friend Elena Potato and his talking cat, Timothy, Zick hopes to hone his powers to one day become a Monster Tamer just like his dad, Zob Zick.67 Tamer The Tamer are Human Beings with very special powers; their main characteristic is The Dom, an energy that is passed from parent to child. With the passing of the generations, powers and knowledge are passed on which lead to real dynasties of Monster Tamers. The five Dom powers are: Sight Dom - the ability to see monsters and ghosts that are invisible to ordinary people.89 Voice Dom - the ability of tamers to force monsters and phantoms to do what they say.910 Gesture Dom - the power to control monsters by gesture, and to capture them in a Dombox.911 Enviro Dom - ability to create an environment to be able to survive in an unfamiliar environment, and which also functions as a force field.912 Energy Dom - ability to release an energy ray that affects monsters, dark phantoms and even ordinary things, but not witches.913 Dom Items The Dom Items are valuable items for the Tamers that are given by the Tutors due to the experience of the Tamers. Universal Dombox - A gun-like container that being use by the Tamer, it can capture any monster and more than one. Once the monsters are captured, it will specified the name, the species, the danger level, and the status of the monster.14 However, this Dombox can only hold a monster for two hours, and then must be transfer to its specific Dombox or else the monster will escape.15 This item has the ability of capture a Dark phantom but only to dissolve it body and not trap it because Dark Phantoms are untrappable.16 It also have the ability to analyze any liquid substance that it's invisible to the naked eye.171819 Zick's Sunglasses - This item is a gift for Zick from Elena. At first, it was used to help cover Zick's eyes when they turn red, but it helps him intensify his power for the Energy Dom (which helps the DomBeam work).14 Dom Glove - This item will improve the power levels of a Tamer by capturing every four monsters by giving the Gems of Power. The Red Gem is the basic first level, while Yellow Gem is at second level. At the third level, earning the Green Gem has the ability disintegrate Dark Phantoms, and while the fourth level is the Blue Gem. It is unknown to how to earn the White Gem, the fifth and final level.9202122 Regular Dombox - This are special boxes that use to a captured monster and mostly for the Monster-Skas. They are different types of Dom Boxes for each monster.13 Teleskates - This item will be earned along with the Green Gem.17 It has the ability to allow the carrier to teleport anywhere to its destination of their choose.21 It can also be upgraded to teleport along with someone else.23 Dom Staff - This Dom weapon can amplify the Tamers Energy Dom that fires a strong ray that is effective against large and multiple enemies.24 Hypno-Disk - This device is used to erase and alter peoples memories if they see too much, and threaten to reveal the secrets of the world of monsters.25 Crystallizator - This item can only be use if there is no available Dombox, and can fire a freeze ray that can be adjust depending of the temperature level.26 Radio-Worm - This anti-escape wristband will make a loud screech when the monster tries to take it off. The trick of removing the bracelet is not to tweak it. It also has tracking device to trace the bracelet even in long distance.27 Disco-Monster - A gun-like device that when the ray hits a monster, it will unwilling dance on what type of dance the controller sets by the user and to make the monster exhausted to be captured easily.28 Densifier - This item can alter body of a person by adjusting it to allow the body pass through any attack, walls and objective. It can also make the user body too heavy or can be use to weaken a monsters power.2329 It's also has to ability to make the user look like a Dark Phantom.30 Scepter Dom - A wand shape item has the ability to control any monsters at will, and consider to be the strongest Dom weapon. However if it is use too much and can't be controlled, the user itself will become a small monsters as a side effect.31 Characters * Protagonists ** Ezekiel Zick **Elena Potato * Antagonists ** Major Antagonist ***Magnacat *** Moog Magister *** Hector Sinistro ** Minor Antagonist *** Omnised and Omniquod *** Dark Phantoms *** Bristlebeard *** Emily Vermeer *** Anguanes *** Black Fires * Supporting characters ** Zick's Family *** Greta Barrymore *** Zobedja "Zob" Zick *** Theo Barrymore and Tessa Grange *** Ezeria Zick and Maria Bertold ** The Monsters *** Bombo ***Snyakutz Bu ***Clak-Ritak *** Ben-Talak ***Trengingigan ***Chumba Bagingi *** Bram-Bombak *** Bim-Bombak and Bobbabu *** Bombolo ** The Tutors *** Timothy-Moth *** Lardine *** Jeremy-Joth ** The Tamers *** Tadduja "Teddy" Thaur *** Terrentuja "Terrence" Thaur *** Johanna Tulasech *** Lay Mamery *** Bobby Clash ** Elena's Family *** Harvey Potato ***Julie Potato *** Lonzo Potato *** Purrcy *** Puffy *** Oldmill Village Elementary School *** Patty Smirnov and Mattie O'Hare *** Soup and Ford *** David McMackamack *** Annie Van Mousse *** Miss Petula Swift ** Other Characters *** Mr. Tobias *** Officer Jackson *** Digesting Plant * Monsters ** Monster-Si ** Monster-Ska ** The Tutors ** The Gaiga-Monsters ** Other Monsters